Quinntana Style
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: -no puedo corresponderte esto ahora Quinn….no me siento con fuerzas para dejar entrar a alguien mas-aceptó con una media sonrisa completamente triste -dejame hacerlo a mi manera-Santana la observó-dejame enamorarte a mi manera-susurró


_**NI QUINN NI SANTANA NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**esto lo escribí antes de que pasara Diva y I DO por eso San aun esta en Louisville**_

_**Quinntana Style**_

-no entiendo que haces aqui-aceptó la latina tapándose el rostro con su sabana, la ojiverde estaba en el sillon, con ambas piernas abrazadas a su cuerpo

-acompañarte y tratar de sacarte de aquí-la morena se destapó y se sentó observándola

-me veo con ganas de querer hacer algo ahora?-la rubia la observó con una ceja alzada-Quinn, son las 9pm-la ojiverde se puso de pie y se acercó a ella

-estás asi porque Britt esta con Sam-aseguró la rubia, Santana suspiró, su amiga tenia razón y de verdad estaba sorprendida de que se preocupara al nivel de faltar el otro dia a clases en YALE solo por estar ahí con ella, aunque conociendo las calificaciones de su amiga, no le sorprendía que no le afectara-pero no puedes seguir cual vampiro debajo de esas sabanas y olvidarte del mundo exterior, lo quieras o no ella no esta sufriendo, esta de lo mas lindo durmiendo con el rubio idiota y tu aquí, llorando amargamente por ella-la latina de nuevo lloraba-fue tu culpa por decirle que podia andar con quien quisiera-

-pero YO no pude….y ella si?-preguntó completamente dolida, la ojiverde se acercó un poco mas

-no llores San-susurró secándole las lagrimas, la morena la observó con extrañeza

-porque eres asi conmigo? Después de todo nosotras nos "odiabamos" en el McKinley-la latina seguia observando directamente a los ojos de la otra chica

-sabes mejor que nadie que tu y yo jamás nos odiamos-la rubia tenia razón y la latina lo sabia-no llores San-volvió a susurrar acercándose a besarla en los labios, la morena se separó observándola completamente sorprendida-vine aquí a Louisville para hacerte feliz Santy, quiero verte sonreir y no llorar como lo haces por una chica que se que amas y que no dudo ni un segundo en reemplazarte-Santana procesaba lo oido, tenia razón, la otra chica estaba bien con Sam y ella seguia llorando por un amor, que tal vez, ya no volveria. Posiblemente tampoco lo quería de vuelta.

-tan fácil soy de dejar atrás?-preguntó con un dolor y tristeza que simplemente ablandó mas a la rubia

-no lo eres Santy. No lo eres para mi-aseguró sobre los labios de la morena que suspiró al sentir los labios de la otra chica sobre ella

-crees que ella este…..-preguntó desviando la mirada y dejando la pregunta al aire, Quinn suspiró

-escucha mi vida-volteó su rostro para que la viera y sacó su celular, marcó un número y lo puso en altavoz

-hola? Q?-la voz de la otra chica sorprendió por completo a la morena que vio a su amiga y esta le sonrió

-ey B donde estas?-preguntó con una media sonrisa

-estoy en una cita con Sam, estoy en Breadsitx-la latina comenzó a llorar de nuevo al escucharla decir aquello-y tu?-

-estoy en la casa de Santana-la latina se sorprendió, tanto como la ojiazul que dejó salir un sonoro !oh!-solo queriamos saber como estabas y preguntarte cuando podríamos salir, ya sabes, tu con tu novio yo con mi novia en una cita doble-la ojiazul se quedó en silencio, mientras la latina observaba a Quinn, en verdad queria que ellas dos…..

-no lo sé Q-respondió en un murmuro la rubia

-en vacaciones?-preguntó dando una opcion

-saldré con Sam, su familia ira a algun lugar y yo voy con él-la latina hizo una mueca de disgusto

-bueno, una lastima, Santy y yo queríamos salir en una cita doble, supongo que quedaremos con Kurt y Adam, o Rachel y Broody, en NY-la rubia suspiró-nos vemos luego B-

-adios Q, nos vemos luego-susurró la ojiazul observó el celular que tenia la llamada finalizada de Quinn, en verdad ella y Santana estaban saliendo?.

-lo ves Santy?-la morena la observó completamente rota, la rubia la tenia a su merced y ambas estaban conscientes de eso. La recostó sobre la cama de nuevo, ayudó a que se acomodara mejor y se acomodó detrás de ella para poder abrazarla, la latina aun se veia mal y la rubia solo podia tratar de que se calmara

-porque le dijiste eso a Britt?-preguntó con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto

-si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tenerte para mi y que te enamoraras de mi como lo estas de ella, no te hubiera dejado ir y mucho menos empezado a andar con otro-susurró en su oido-no podria haberte dejado aunque hubieramos terminado miles de veces-agregó, la morena escuchaba lo que su amiga decia, no estaba en condiciones de escuchar decir a su amiga que la queria

-no puedes quererme cuando he sido una perra con todo el mundo-susurró, la rubia la volteo un poco, esmeralda contra marrón, ambas haciendo una perfecta armonía

-te quiero-susurró con seguridad, la latina la observó tratando de averiguar si solo era una mala jugada de la chica, pero no era asi-te quiero Santana y me parte el corazón verte sufrir por Brittany-la morena se volteo hasta quedar frente a frente

-no puedo corresponderte esto ahora Quinn….no me siento con fuerzas para dejar entrar a alguien mas-aceptó con una media sonrisa completamente triste

-dejame hacerlo a mi manera-Santana la observó-dejame enamorarte a mi manera-susurró antes de darle un beso en la frente, lo que hizo que la latina cerrara los ojos al contacto, luego bajo hasta su nariz y a sus mejillas, tratando de secar las lagrimas que habian escapado de los ojos marrones, llegando a sus labios y besándolos con ternura y dedicación, Santana se colocó sobre ella y la rubia la detuvo cuando la chica queria quitarle su vestido-no estoy aquí para eso San…..-aseguró, la otra chica no entendía-perdon si alguien te a dicho que el estar con alguien es simplemente sexo, porque yo no lo veo asi y te voy hacer a ti ver lo mismo que yo-susurró jalandola de nuevo para poder abrazarla. La morena no entendía porque Quinn estaba haciendo todo eso por ella-lo hago porque te quiero de verdad-dijo de la nada, Santana la volteo a ver

-como sabes que….?-

-te conozco Santy, se lo que piensas en este momento y no lo estoy haciendo para burlarme de ti o porque quiera jugar contigo, lo hago porque de verdad me importas y…..quiero estar contigo-la rubia se acercó a besarla de nuevo, para después abrazarla, protegiendola. La latina mentiria si dijera que no se sentia cómoda y protegida ahí, con la ojiverde-mañana tendrás tu primera cita conmigo, despues veremos que pasa entre nosotras, si?-la morena solo asintió y suspiró contra su pecho, la ojiverde solo la abrazó con mas fuerza

································

-a donde iremos Q?-preguntó la morena, la rubia sonrió por la impaciencia

-que te parece si mejor vas a la escuela, voy por ti y…..-la rubia se vio interrumpida por un beso de la latina, tenia el impulso de hacerlo y no quería tener dudas sobre algo que le hacia bien, algo que en verdad le hacia sentir comoda, la ojiverde se sorprendió

-podrías venir conmigo-ofreció la latina, Quinn sonrió

-o podría quedarme aquí, arreglar un poco esta casa que parece que no a sido arreglada hace años y luego voy por ti-la latina la abrazó por el cuello, gracias a la posicion la morena quedaba entre las piernas de su amiga que estaba sentada y esta la abrazaba por la cintura

-no tienes que hacerlo Q, puedo hacerlo cuando regresemos-la rubia suspiró

-voy contigo si me prometes que cuando regresemos te ayudo a hacerlo-la morena sonrió y asintió-vamos pues-la latina la jaló de la mano para salir rumbo a la universidad.

-es genial San, porque no me habias dicho que era asi de genial-la rubia veia todo a su alrededor, la morena solo se mordió el labio, seria un desperdicio si dejara ir a esa tremenda mujer que le dijo que la queria, ella no podia negar que esa chica despertaba muchisimas cosas en ella, por algo siempre fueron asi de cercanas, no podia negar que queria estar con ella-Santy?-preguntó pasando una mano por enfrente de la morena que saltó un poco-te perdiste San-la latina rió un poco

-eso parece, ven, vamos-la tomó de la mano de nuevo, caminando entre pasillos y profesores que la observaban extrañada, últimamente no estaba de muy buen humor, por lo que ahora les extrañaba que sonriera con demasiada felicidad. Algunos chicos corrieron al verla llegar, al parecer aun seguia teniendo poder sobre los nerds.

-te queda bien ese uniforme-halagó la rubia, era verdad, tal vez ese uniforme de cheerio no era tan especial ni hecho a la medida para ella como el de McKinley, pero no se podia quejar.

-gracias-respondió con una gran sonrisa, la rubia le regaló un beso en la mejilla, no sabia las reglas de esa universidad, o si habia algun matón suelto por ahí, asi que no podia arriesgarse.

Las clases pasaron y Santana presentaba a Quinn como su chica, eso si, cuando llegó la hora de verla hacer acrobacias en las coreografias de las cheerios fue cuando la ojiverde trató de no perderse detalle alguno. Como era de esperarse, Santana era la capitana por lo consiguiente era quien mandaba a las demás, Quinn sonrió al darse cuenta que mucho tenia de ella y su manera de dirigir a la morena cuando estaban en McKinley. No sabia que la latina hubiera aprendido tan bien de ella. Sus acrobacias eran limpias y perfectas, como ella misma se las exigía en Lima. La rubia estaba embobada viendola, su forma de caer, su forma de hacer cualquier cosa la hipnotizaba. Quien hubiera dicho que ella, siendo lo que era en McKinley, iba a terminar enamorada de esa latina que siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, aquella misma que ella hizo la mejor cheerio, aquella que sabia bien, tambien gustaba de ella, era mutuo, no podian negarlo ninguna de las dos. Pero queria estar con ella, y para demostrarle que ella no era como Brittany, que ella no la dejaría ir, tenia que hacer las cosas bien y demostrárselo.

-que tal? Te gustó?-preguntó la morena llegando a su lado y sentándose, la rubia asintió con una gran sonrisa

-eres perfecta San, las mandas como debe ser, eres una gran capitana-la morena se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de la chica

-aprendí de la mejor-susurró, regalándole un beso en la mejilla, Quinn sonrió y la abrazó, besando su cabeza, la morena la abrazó por la cintura-pienso que Kitty no se acerca a ser como tu-susurró contra el cuello de la rubia

-fuiste tu quien dijo "WANKY!" ni bien ella dijo que nos pareciamos-ambas se separaron, la morena soltó una pequeña carcajada

-bueno, me pareció muy sexy que dijera que se parecía a ti, quiero decir, por….lo sexy que eres tu-susurró lo ultimo casi no se escuchó

-te he dicho que me encanta cuando te sonrojas?-le acarició la mejilla, y la morena solo se sonrojó mas

-Santana!-se escuchó un grito, ambas chicas voltearon, la latina le dio un beso en la mano a la rubia y se dirigió hacia su entrenadora, la mujer habló unos minutos, la latina respondia con una sonrisa, al parecer esta coach era menos Sue, la rubia observaba la interacción de ambas, al finalizar la plática, la entrenadora sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda que se volteo sonriendo completamente sonrojada, la rubia la observó con una ceja alzada

-que sucedió?-preguntó cuando su latina se sentó junto a ella

-me preguntó si eras Brittany-susurró, la ojiverde se sorprendió-le dije que no, que…..tu eres….mi novia-susurró aun mas bajo la rubia sonrió-y me dijo que si tambien eras del McKinley, le dije que si y que tu eras mi capitana cuando estaba allá-la rubia asintió para que siguiera-me dijo que ahora sabia porque era tan buena en esto-agregó completamente sonrojada, la rubia soltó una carcajada al escucharla

-vamos Santy, sabes que es por mi por lo que eres tan buena en esto-la latina asintió-aunque bueno, te lo enseñé todo completamente legal-alzó las manos en señal de inocencia, la morena rió al ver su carita completamente inocente

-vamos capitana, tengo que dejar ir a estas chicas para que me puedas llevar a mi cita-la rubia sonrió y la siguió-ey!-todas se acercaron en cuanto la escucharon-mañana se cambia el horario, estaremos aquí a las 4pm, en unos dias son las Nacionales, tenemos que ser perfectas, por lo que quiero que lleguen puntuales o tendrán que hacer 50 vueltas al campo-todas asintieron-como está el tiempo, de seguro lloverá, asi que traigan los pantalones y chamarras del uniforme, no queremos ninguna baja-la rubia sonreia al verla en esa posición completamente seria

-alguna pregunta?-preguntó hacia sus chicas, todas se vieron entre si

-la última pirámide, esta bien?-una chica castaña fue la que habló-la última vez te caiste de ella, no se si sea correcta ponerla en la competencia, podrias lastimarte de nuevo-la ojiverde se sorprendió, por lo que ella recordaba, jamás habia caido de alguna pirámide

-ese dia no estaba nada bien, es la que hicimos hace un rato y sabes que me salió bien, la pondremos porque es la que mas llamará la atención-las chicas asintieron-si no hay mas preguntas, pueden retirarse-todas asintieron y comenzaron a dispesarse

-te caiste?-preguntó completamente sorprendida cuando comenzaron a caminar

-si, fue algo estúpido, fue al otro dia que vi a Britt con Sam-suspiró-no estaba concentrada y por eso me caí-la rubia asintió por lo que solo la tomó la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera de las instalaciones

······························

-primero, quiero que no preguntes nada, de acuerdo?-la rubia comenzó poniendo las reglas-tienes permiso de regresar hasta mañana, directamente a la práctica de las cheerios-la morena frunció el ceño al escucharla-no te preocupes, tu prima _Rachel _me pidió que viniera por ti porque tenian que verse urgentemente-la morena cada vez entendía menos lo que la chica decia

-Rachel? Berry?-la ojiverde asintió-como es que pudiste convencerla?-

-no lo sabe-le guiñó un ojo a la morena

-a donde vamos?-preguntó de nuevo, la chica rodó los ojos al ver como se ponía su latina

-a un lugar-la morena se cruzó de brazos-Lima-la chica saltó al escuchar el lugar

-es una broma no?-la morena volteó completamente sorprendida

-vamos a un lugar en el cual nunca podimos ir juntas, si te parece mejor vamos a NY-el plan de Quinn estaba NY pero queria ver la reacción de Santana al mencionar que irían a Lima, la morena asintió inmediatamente-sabes que algún día tendremos que regresar allá no?-Santana solo asintió-bueno, entonces NY será-la rubia aceleró mas cuando estaba en carretera, la otra chica solo sonreia, al parecer Quinn se estaba tomando bastante serio quererla enamorar

··································

-Empire State, Central Park, Time Square-la morena nombraba lugares de NY, mientras la rubia solo la observaba

-elige cualquiera de esos-la latina la observó con una sonrisa y asintió

-vamos al Central Park, aun es de dia-la rubia asintió y manejó hasta allá, guardó su auto en un estacionamiento, y ambas salieron rumbo al Central Park

-me gusta como te quedan esos vestidos-dijo Quinn haciendo sonrojar a la morena-en serio San, son como hechos para ti-la otra chica entrelazó sus dedos, la rubia sonrió con el acto, sabia que esa chica era bastante difícil de ablandar, pero al parecer lo estaba logrando en tiempo record

Ambas chicas caminaban por el gran pulmón verde de la gran manzana, la rubia se estaba comportando como toda una buena novia, a pesar de que ninguna lo haya hecho formal. La morena comía una paleta congelada, y Quinn un helado. Reian un poco de lo que veian, algunos niños corriendo los padres queriendo detenerlos, ambas reian de todo lo bueno que veian, estaban felices y se les notaba, era bonito sentirse libres, sabia que con Britt también estaría bien, pero al parecer ella ya tenia un nuevo amor.

-no puedo creerlo!-ambas saltaron al escuchar ese grito, ambas estaban besándose tiernamente, olvidándose del mundo, pero ese grito las asustó-no puedo creerlo-dijo ya con tono mas relajado el chico-pero si son Quinn y Santana….juntas?-

-Kurt!-gritaron ambas abrazándolo con fuerza, el chico solo sonrió y las abrazó de vuelta-como estas?-preguntó Quinn, no lo habian visto hace algun tiempo ya

-bien, pero no tan bien como ustedes ehh-ambas se sonrojaron-cuando paso esto? Porque están en NY?-

-bueno, lo primero, ayer, lo segundo, es nuestra primera cita-respondió Santana con una gran sonrisa, Quinn tenia una idéntica

-me alegro que estes bien-habló seriamente hacia la latina, esta suspiró y asintió, sabia que se referia al tan sonado Bram

-esperas a alguien?-preguntó Quinn, el chico asintió

-a Adam y los otros dos tórtolos que no se separan ni un segundo-rodó los ojos al decir lo segundo, ambas chicas rieron un poco-quieren venir? Vamos a ir a comer a algun lugar, ya saben-ambas se observaron, y asintieron-genial! Esto es nuevo, pero no dudo que sean felices juntas-ambas sonrieron, pensar que el chico pensaba que andaban y le alegraba, les gustaba

-ey-saludó Rachel, los tres chicos voltearon a verla-chicas, que las trae por aca?-preguntó sorprendida, saludándolos a los tres

-bueno, estamos…..en una cita-dijo Quinn, la judía proceso lo oido

-oh….que bueno, mereces a alguien que se preocupe por ti-se dirigió hacia la latina-y supongo que Quinn lo hace-las dos asintieron y ella sonrió, ver a sus amigas felices le alegraba

-y donde esta tu Romeo?-preguntó Quinn, la morena suspiró

-no va a venir, tiene unas cosas que hacer-la chica alzó los hombros-sospecho que es algo respecto a nuestro aniversario-la chica lo susurró por lo bajo, solo para ellos tres-lo he estado espiando y creo que esta preparando algo-

-no cambias Berry-dijo Santana, la judía alzó los hombros

-mi principe tampoco viene-avisó Kurt leyendo un mensaje-dice que esta preparando una actuación con el coro-las otras tres asintieron

-asi que….los graduados del McKinley?-preguntó Quinn

-solo los graduados del McKinley-aseguró Kurt

-vamos a comer y asi.….nos cuentan con detalles como es que paso esto-dijo Rachel refiriendose a la nueva pareja

·································

-aun no es oficial chicos-decia Quinn tratando de calmar un poco las preguntas que salian seguidas de ambos chicos, hasta dejaban de respirar

-pero cuando yo llegué se estaban besando, perdónenme pero no te besas con alguien que no es nada tuyo-ambas se vieron entre si

-quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Santana, Quinn sonrió y asintió, la latina se acercó a besarla-ahora si podemos besarnos?-ambos chicos aplaudian como dos niños pequeños

-sin duda quisiera que ustedes fueran mis mamás!-dijo Rachel muy emocionada, las otras dos chicas negaron con la cabeza-entonces todo bien?-preguntó con mas seriedad, sabia el tema que tenia Britt con Sam y sabia que eso no le habia caido bien a la morena.

-si ella es feliz, trataré de ser feliz por mi cuenta y quien mejor que esta rubia para tratar de serlo no creen?-ambos asintieron con una gran sonrisa

-alguien mas lo sabe?-preguntó Kurt, ambas negaron-lo publicaré-sacó su celular

-no!-dijeron ambas, el chico las vio extrañadas-tenemos que cambiar nuestro estado en Facebook mi vida-habló Quinn y Santana asintió, ambas pusieron que estaban en una relación, y Kurt gritó emocionado-ahora si, publica lo que quieras-dijo Santana, los dos chicos soltaron un _"yay!"_ sincronizado y subieron fotos que se tomaron en el establecimiento, y algunas de ambas juntas, las dos se sonrojaban cada que sus amigos ponian un comentario, al parecer en Lima no habia nadie disponible, pues los que estaban ahí no decian nada, mientras que hasta Cedes comentaba

-es genial verlas juntas chicas-habló sinceramente Rachel-se que lo que tuvimos fue algo pasajero, pero me encanta que ahora seas feliz-Quinn se sonrojó al escucharla, al igual que los otros dos

-me alegro que Broody te haga feliz a ti tambien-respondió Quinn, la judía asintió con una gran sonrisa-y que al fin tengas a tu amor-el chico les dio el celular para que vieran al chico en la foto de su protector de pantalla

-vaya, quien lo diria Hummel esta guapo-comentó entre risas la latina, Quinn asintió a lo que decia, su ahora, novia

-es perfecto-susurró con una gran sonrisa

-creo que a alguien le pasó una pelicula porno por su mente en estos momentos-comentó Santana, todas rieron menos el aludido que estaba completamente sonrojado

-Santana-dijeron Quinn y Kurt

-es la verdad-todos pensaron un poco y luego asintieron a las palabras de la morena hasta el castaño

-me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado, pero esta latina y yo, tenemos que terminar nuestra cita-ambos chicos asintieron con una gran sonrisa, mientras las dos chicas se despedían de ellos

································

-pasaremos la noche aquí?-preguntó viendo el hotel delante de ellas, demasiado grande para su gusto

-bueno, supongo que el que estemos juntas debe ser algo especial, pasaremos tiempo lejos por las clases…..ya sabes, quiero que esto funcione y no que termine antes de empezar, mañana regreso a Yale e iré a verte cada vez que pueda, pero no quiero que sientas que esto-tomó sus manos-no puede funcionar, porque lo haremos funcionar, de acuerdo?-la otra chica asintió, que alguien se preocupara como lo hacia la rubia por ella, la hacia sentir especial-entraremos ahí y haremos lo que tu quieras que hagamos de acuerdo?-la morena asintió, conociendo a la chica, tal vez habia reservado la mejor habitación del hotel-Quinn Fabray-la recepcionista le entregó la tarjeta y caminaron hacia el elevador

Llegaron al cuarto piso, ambas descendieron del ascensor y caminaron unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a su habitación. La ojiverde abrió la puerta y dejó pasar primero a la morena que se detuvo en cuanto vio todo a su alrededor. Habia flores y velas por todos lados, algunos inciensos para aromatizar y relajar el ambiente, un poco de música lenta para ambientar un poco mas. La rubia sonreia al ver la cara de sorpresa de la latina.

-sabias que terminaríamos siendo algo mas esta noche?-la ojjiverde negó

-sabia que terminaríamos durmiendo juntas, no sabia si aun como amigas o como algo mas, simplemente te merecías algo especial y yo…..-la morena la cortó dándole un sutil beso en los labios. La rubia la tomó por la cintura, al sentir como su chica la abrazaba por el cuello y comenzaban a bailar por la habitación. La morena quería olvidar a Brittany, si la chica era feliz, ella también queria serlo, no queria llorar mas de lo que ya habia llorado. La ojiverde se la ponía fácil, demasiado como para negarse. La rubia quería hacer feliz a la latina. Sabia que Britt la habia vuelto a lastimar, le dolió cuando la morena sufría por el Bartie, pero ahora con el Bram se habia caido por completo, despues de todo ya habian sido una pareja oficial.

La latina jaló hacia la cama a la ojiverde, esta se dejaba llevar, como le habia dicho, harian lo que la latina quisiera y hasta donde quisiera llegar. Lentamente la sentó en la cama, la rubia solo la observaba, con mucha lentitud y calma, desabrochó su vestido, dejándolo caer al piso, la ojiverde la veia con la boca entreabierta, tratando de controlar su respiración. El conjunto de lencería elegido por la latina era negro, con un encaje blanco. Su bien formado abdomen y todo su cuerpo la tenian hipnotizada. La morena la jaló de nuevo hacia arriba, la rubia la observó, estaban muy cerca. Imitó a la latina y quitó su vestido, dejándolo también caer junto al de la morena, la ojiverde tenia un conjunto verde, con un pequeño moño en la parte superior. Tocó la mejilla de la morena con sutileza, sabia que la chica estaba aun herida no queria apresurar las cosas. La volteo, recostándola sobre la cama, con ayuda de la rubia la latina se acomodó mas la centro de la misma, cayeron sobre los pétalos de rosa y ambas rieron al sentirlas pegadas en sus cuerpos. Quinn tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a besarla, la morena acariciaba su espalda, haciendo que la piel pálida se erizara al instante. La rubia se posó entre sus piernas, haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran mas en contacto. Una de sus manos se apoyaba en la cama, ayudándola a elevarse un poco, mientras que con la otra acariciaba a la morena. Ambas sonreian, no podrían haberse imaginado hace algun tiempo, en una situación tan tierna y perfecta como esta.

La mano de la rubia recorrió el cuerpo de Santana, y ella descendió haciendo el mismo recorrido con su lengua, el sujetador negro, terminó en la orilla de la cama, al igual que el verde de la rubia. Quinn se divertía al escuchar los gemidos que liberaba la latina cada que lamia alguno de sus pechos, o aquellos otros mas altos, cuando decidía succionarlos. Bajó un poco mas, hasta llegar a su abdomen donde dejaba unos cuantos besos húmedos hasta que se topó con las bragas de la chica. Con agilidad se deshizo de ellas, la morena suspiró al sentir como la rubia colocaba una de sus piernas sobre su hombro derecho y la otra la separaba. Quinn sonrió al ver lo que provocaba en la morena, pues estaba mas mojada de lo que ambas pensaron. Santana enredó sus dedos en los mechones rubios de la rubia, mientras ambas se miraban, los ojos de Quinn tenian ese color obscuro con un brillo especial. La observó fijamente mientras comenzaba a recorrer con su lengua la intimidad de la morena, esta no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y echarse hacia atrás, la rubia seguia mojando la zona que cada vez estaba mas húmeda. Los gemidos retumbaban en toda la habitación, se mezclaba con la música y el ruido de los autos recorriendo la ciudad. Sin avisar, entró en ella, haciendo que la morena temblara. Su lengua se movia con agilidad, sabia que algo le faltaba a la latina, sus movimientos lo decían. Dos de sus dedos acompañaron su juego en la zona intima de Santana que se aferró mas a su cabellera rubia, jalándola hacia arriba con cuidado, la rubia sonrió al ver el estado de la morena. Su piel color caramelo completamente sudada y acompañada de un tono rojizo. La latina seguía con sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia, lo que la ayudaba a jalarla mas contra ella para poder besarla con urgencia. Quinn mantenía un ritmo constante, con ayuda de sus caderas entraba con mas profundidad en la morena. Esta tenia los ojos entrecerrados, sabia que estaba cerca, Quinn también lo percibió cuando sus dedos estaban comenzando a quedar atrapados dentro de la morena. Santana se aferró a su espalda clavando sus uñas en la piel pálida, dejando mas de una marca, mientras se venia sobre los dedos de su novia y soltaba un grito que fácilmente, se podría haber escuchado hasta afuera de la habitación. Su cuerpo tembló por completo y la rubia salió de ella, dejando un pequeño beso en la frente y otro mucho mas largo en el cuello de la morena que seguia con su respiración completamente agitada-eres hermosa San-la latina abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia viéndola fijamente, sonrió, eso habia sido genial, se habia sentido asi, y lo era.

-tu también lo eres Q-susurró besando sus labios y colocándose ahora ella encima de la rubia. La ojiverde sonrió, al parecer a la morena no le parecia no tener el control por mucho tiempo, clara muestra fue que puso sus manos encima de su cabeza, sin dejarla moverse, e hizo las cosas directamente, con mucha pasión y sutileza a la vez. Sus toques eran precisos, le gustaba estar con la morena, le gustaba hacerla sonreir y sin duda la haria feliz.

·································

-ey-la chica saltó al escuchar la voz de la ex cheerio

-hola Quinn-saludó la cheerio

-hola Kitty-la ojiverde vio a la chica que estaba ahí, era parecida a ella pero no tanto, lógicamente

-que te trae por acá?-ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar

-bueno, es fin de semana largo, vine…-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver a cierta latina, con un vestido negro, ceñido a su cuerpo y tan típico en ella

-ya veo, ahora entiendo que hacia ella aquí también-la nueva capitana de las cheerios sonrió aun mas al ver el rubor de la ex capitana-nos vemos luego Q, _hola_ Santana-saludó a la morena que la vio con el ceño fruncido

-esa chica siempre me ha caido mal-dijo hacia su novia que sonreia con verla. La ojiverde le extendió una rosa roja que llevaba escondida detrás de ella-gracias Q-susurró dándole un sutil beso en los labios-también tengo algo para ti-susurró, la rubia la observó extrañada y la otra chica la tomó de la mano llevándola hacia el aula del Glee Club. Todo estaba completamente obscuro, la latina abrió la puerta y todos salieron mientras Santana prendía la luz

-feliz cumpleaños Quinn!-dijeron todos, sorprendiendo a la ojiverde que volteo a ver a su novia, y esta sonreia feliz. Llevaban saliendo dos meses, en los cuales el contacto era bueno, trataban de mantenerse al tanto de lo que sucedia con ambas, Santana no estaba dispuesta a rechazar su segunda oportunidad de ser feliz por miedos estúpidos. Era el cumpleaños de Quinn y ambas habian acordado verse ahí para ir a dar una vuelta en Ohio, tenian planeada una fiesta con las mamás de ambas, para presentarse ante ellas como novias, se conocian de toda la vida por ser amigas, pero ahora habian ido un paso mas allá y eran novias. La ojiverde no contaba con que la morena le hubiera preparado todo eso.

-todo lo preparó Quinn-dijo Rachel, la rubia la observó-hasta nos pagó el pasaje a nosotros!-dijo viendo hacia Broody, Kurt y Adam, la ojiverde volteo hacia su novia que estaba completamente sonrojada

-te quiero San-susurró antes de besarla, todos corearon un "awww"

-te mereces eso y mas-susurró de vuelta, volviendo a besarla

-gracias chicos-volteo hacia sus amigos. El rostro de Brittany no era el mejor, sabia que estaba celosa, lo palpaba en el aire las miraba con celos, queriéndole arrancar la cabeza a la rubia, pero esta no iba a dejar que la intimidara, después de todo ella la habia hecho a un lado, una vez mas, no iba a dejar ir a la latina, no lo haria.

-ven, Sam me dijo que tenia una nueva imitación, no entiendo que le ven de gracioso a eso, pero todos estan ahí-la morena tomó de la mano a la rubia y caminaron hacia el pequeño grupo que habia ahí, todos comian pastel de chocolate, el favorito de la rubia, habia muchas cosas que a la rubia le gustaban. La latina tomó una silla y se unió al grupo, jalando a su novia para que se sentara en sus piernas, la rubia se rió un poco y la abrazó por el cuello, la morena la rodeo con sus brazos para tenerla mas cerca

-no entiendo como te da risa eso-susurró en su oido, la morena solo suspiró

-no es que me de risa, al contrario, pero tenemos que fingir aunque sea un poco con todos aquí-susurró, la rubia suspiró, tenia razón

-y como va todo?-habló Kurt hacia ambas, las chicas voltearon a verlo, el chico estaba sentado entre Adam y Britt, todos se quedaron en silencio para escucharlas a ellas

-como es que terminaron saliendo?-preguntó Tina, ellas dos se veian entre si y no sabían que responder

-bueno, fui a Louisville….y luego estuvimos por NY, los vimos-dijo Quinn señalando a Rachel y Kurt que asintieron-de hecho, ese mismo dia lo publicaron en Facebook-agregó, todos asintieron

-todo esta mas que perfecto-Santana contestó la primera pregunta-estamos juntas desde hace ya dos meses, y lo sobrellevamos bien-

-y la distancia?-preguntó Sam de la nada, lo voltearon a ver

-pensamos que sería difícil-aceptó Santana, la rubia asintió-pensamos que no sería buena idea tener una relación a distancia-suspiró observando a Britt que le regresaba la mirada-de mas esta decir que sabemos de eso-susurró-pero ella no me dejó echarme para atrás, una vez que nos dimos el si, trataba por todos los medios de saber de mi, si no me llamaba a mi celular, me llamaba a la universidad-todos rieron-en verdad, puso algunas reglas y tenemos que seguirlas, si no me castiga-la rubia la golpeó un poco y todos rieron

-no se crean, los primeros dias ella era quien queria saber de mi a cada instante-la morena se sonrojó

-ella a ti?-preguntó Kurt

-lo creas o no, es muy tierna cuando se lo propone-aseguró la rubia-lo hemos logrado, ambas estamos bien, nos sentimos bien, y nos vemos cada oportunidad que tenemos-agregó

-y los celos? Los demás que anden rondándolas? Como lo manejan?-Brittany habló y todos se quedaron en silencio, y ahí estaban esos nervios de Quinn, por algo tenia cierto temor de estar ahí de nuevo, si la latina se derrumbaba frente a ella no podria hacer nada para retenerla, mucho menos si Brittany la queria de vuelta. Todos esperaron una respuesta, Britt observaba a la latina directamente a los ojos, la morena se sentia desnuda ante ella, mentiría si dijera que ya la habia olvidado, jamás la olvidaría, pero ya no le dolia verla asi, con Sam abrazándola como un objeto valioso, la razón, era esa chica que estaba abrazada a ella, esa misma que le habia cambiado el rumbo a su soledad, desapareciéndola y dándole lo que ella necesitaba, un amor puro y sincero.

-bueno, los hemos aprendido a sobrellevar, si alguien anda alrededor, los bateamos como lo hacíamos aquí-la que habló, para sorpresa de todos fue la latina, la ojiverde suspiró con alivio-intentamos estar siempre en contacto, si algo sucede, se lo hacemos saber a la otra-agregó, contestando su ultima pregunta

-como la vez que una chica besó a San-comentó Quinn, con una risa que contagio a su novia, todos las vieron sorprendidos

-en verdad!, como soy la capitana de las cheerios, tengo a muchas bajo mi poder-todos la observaron con una sonrisa, no cambiaba-entonces, como una de ellas no entró, quiso comprarme y trató de seducirme, lógicamente no lo logró, pero….fue muy gracioso-la latina reia al igual que la rubia

-de seguro no tenia talento, o no estaba bonita-dijo Mercedes, la latina negó, al igual que la rubia

-todo lo contrario, era muy hermosa, y era rubia de ojos azules, solo que si, no tenia talento-todos las vieron sin decir nada, esa descripción fisica era la misma que la de la holandesa

-lo bueno, es que fui a darle su buen susto-agregó Quinn y la morena asintió

-llegó, al otro dia de que se enteró, le dio una de sus pláticas de "aléjate de mi chica" y no volvió a acercarse a mi-comentó con orgullo, la rubia sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Todos las observaban, se veian felices, eso a todos les gustaba, Britt por primera vez recayó en que Santana ya no era suya, que fue de ella y la dejó ir como una idiota. Si, ella misma sabia que habia sido idiota, porque ahora, la persona que ella amaba estaba en los brazos de otra. La latina veia a la ojiverde con esa mirada, que hasta hace unos meses, estaba reservada solo para ella, su sonrisa tan perfecta, ya no era por ella.

-y nos casaremos-la rubia saltó al escuchar la voz de su chica diciendo que se casaría con Quinn-apenas lleguemos a NY nos casaremos verdad?-la latina sonreia, al igual que la ojiverde, todos se sorprendieron al escucharla. Sabían y sentían la tensión entre Brittany y Santana, pero todos apoyaban la idea de que la latina también se merecía ser feliz, y que si la ojiazul no la hacia feliz, la ojiverde sin dudas si lo haria

-espero estar invitado ehh-bromeó Finn, las chicas rieron

-podrias entregarme-dijo Quinn, el chico se sorprendió-mi padre no irá-la latina besó la mejilla de su chica al ver el tono triste, todos las vieron, hacian muy buena pareja

-esta Mr. Schue-dijo Finn-de seguro el es el indicado para llevarte hacia tu chica-el chico sonrió, que la rubia lo tuviera en cuenta para ser quien la entregara era realmente especial

-tienes razón-respondieron ambas Quinntana, Brittany las observaba, nunca pensó que la latina y la ojiverde terminaran asi, ella la dejó ir, tenia a la chica mas genial y la dejó ir. Ella no hizo lo mismo que Quinn, no impidió que terminaran, tal vez no le puso el interés necesario, la reemplazó y no habia sentido lo que la latina habia sentido hasta ahora, viéndola besar a otra, con la que ahora tiene un futuro, ese que ellas algun dia quisieron tener para ambas. Lo sentia hasta lo mas profundo, tal vez hasta ahora sentia lo que su latina habia sentido, esa opresión en el pecho al ver que la persona que siempre estuvo con ella, ahora estaba feliz, en los brazos de otra persona. No podia contenerse, no al ver como se besaban de lo mas lindo, frente a ella. Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia afuera. Todos la observaron, la latina amago con ponerse de pie, pero su mismo sub consiente la detuvo. La ojiazul salió corriendo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos celestes, salían con dolor, con rabia, la habia perdido, la habia perdido para siempre y no regresaría…..no esta vez.

······································

_**Bueeeennoo que puedo decir, me gusta el Quinntana, Britt no pensó que eso algún dia podría a pasar. Si Ryan no me da Brittana, exijo Quinntana, serían perfectas juntas! En fin, que piensan? Les gustó? Soy mas buena en casos Brittana o Faberry, pero no me podia negar el gusto de tratar de hacer algo Quinntana. Gracias por leer.**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
